Field
One or more embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, in digital cameras including a focal plane shutter called digital-single lens reflex (DSLR), digital cameras using an electronic front curtain shutter (front shutter) technology for controlling an exposure start timing according to pixel lines (i.e., pixel columns or pixel rows) such as to match an operation characteristic of a mechanical rear shutter have been commercialized. While transferring from a live-view state to a still image capturing operation, a digital camera using a general mechanical front curtain shutter performs exposure by closing (charging) a mechanical shutter so that an image pickup device is in a shielding state, and then enabling a mechanical front curtain shutter and a mechanical rear curtain shutter to pass in front of the image pickup device in the stated order. In this regard, when the electronic front curtain shutter technology is used, the mechanical shutter is not required to be closed while transferring from the live-view state to the still image capturing operation, and thus a time lag or shutter lag from a point of time when photographing is instructed to a point of time when the photographing starts may be reduced. Also, the mechanical shutter itself may be miniaturized and low priced.